Cross Between Lines
by LovelyCosplayer
Summary: Xerxes Break/ Oc/ Oz story! Love Triangle and drama oh boy XD This all happens when Luna Stillwater comes into the lives of both Xerxes Break and Oz Reviews Welcome! They help keep me motivated XD
1. Chapter 1

Xerxes Break Story

*No Ones POV*

Oz Vessalius was about to introduce his newest friend to he's other friends. Her name was Luna Stillwater, she just moved here. Oz and Luna became friends immediately. While he was looking for her, he was making his way towards the dining room. As he entered he saw he's dear friends Gilbert Nightray, Xerxes Break, Alice, and Sharon Rainsworth. He smiled at them quickly before his expression had become puzzled. _'Where could she be?' _Oz thought, getting quite worried. Then he heard a quiet pair of footsteps and a light knocking on the open door to the dining room. Oz calmed down; completely confident it was his new friend knocking.

With no surprise he turned around and saw her, waiting in front of the doorway in a stunning gown going down to her legs, her short brown hair neatly tied up and wore a gorgeous necklace that complimented her collarbone. Oz had gone red in the face. Though he was mostly interested in Sharon-Chan, Luna managed to make her way into Oz's heart as well. He turned away quickly so Luna wouldn't see he's slight blush. "Well everyone I'd like you to meet Luna Stillwater, she moved here not too long ago. I met her while I was on my way to the market place." Oz looked down at his feet, with an embarrass look on his face. "Is she the reason you keep going to the market lately?" Gil asked, curiously. Oz turned around with a jerk, an annoyed look spread across his face and glared at Gil briefly.

Then Luna spoke with a soft voice. "Hello, I'm Luna Stillwater, I am of nineteen years of age; I just moved here with my dear mother and father." Gil smiled, took a bow and then introduced himself. "I am Gilbert Nightray; it is a pleasure to meet you, young miss." Alice, who wasn't even aware of her presence until now, said hello and went back to what she was doing. Sharon gave her a look of endearment, introduced herself and also went back to what she was doing. Luna was happy until she realized that not everyone had introduced themselves. She was curious of the man that had or want seems to be a doll on his shoulder. He had been sitting at a table doing nothing, but eating a bright orange lollipop. She didn't know why, but she was awfully annoyed at the fact that he didn't acknowledge her presence.

She walked over to Oz and asked what the strange man's name was. "Xerxes Break; for the most part we usually just call him Break. Why do you ask?" Oz asked; interested in her question. "No reason." Her reply was short and sweet. She went over to the bizarre man, who still was eating his orange lollipop, and took a seat right next to him. "It seems we have not been introduced yet. I am Luna Stillwater. I am of nineteen years of age. I just moved here." Break looked up and smiled. "I am Xerxes Break, I prefer Break if you please. You are Oz's new friend correct? He seems quite fond of you. I can see why." With this Luna's face had gone red. She wasn't sure if it was because fuming with rage or if she was flattered by the compliment. She turned around with an irritated expression on her face and left Break.

Break looked back and felt somewhat disappointed that she left. In his mind he had a thought, a crazy thought, "_She's certainly beautiful huh?" _This thought frightened him. He had never thought that about a person and he wasn't going to start now. Then with that, he stood up and left the room.

*Luna's PoV*

'_Damn that Xerxes Break. What's his problem? Wait, why am I so upset about this? Maybe he just didn't notice my presence. Still he should have noticed me…' _I thought this in my cluttered mind. I was pacing outside in front of the mansion. I did this for quite a while until a heard a noise. This broke my down pour of questions and made me turn around. There was Oz, looking as cute as ever. I don't like Oz like that I just think he's adorable, like a puppy. I realized I was staring at Oz. He had a slight blush on his face. My face blew up in red. '_How embarrassing!' _"O dear I'm sorry for staring I didn't mean to embarrass you_!" _I said. He seemed a bit zoned out, like as if he were under some type of spell. I went close to him and snapped my fingers. As if the was the spell was slowly shattering, he slowly came back into reality. "Sorry I was a bit zoned out, may you repeat what you said once more please" Oz said. I didn't feel like repeating myself again so I simply replied "O nothing it had no such importance to be repeated twice." Oz looked slightly disappointed, but quickly recovered.

"Um… Luna I …I g-got something for y-y-you" Oz stuttered, looking down at his feet. He extended his hand and there was something in his fist. He slowly opened he's hand and there was a sliver necklace that had a sliver heart that shimmered like the bright white moon in the shadow of darkness. "Oh Oz it's beautiful!" I reach out for the lovely piece of jewelry, but Oz's hand recoiled. I was stunned that he did such a thing, he saw this look on my face and he explained his reasoning rapidly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you it's just…" Oz's words seemed to fade away from his lips as if he hadn't remembered what he was going to say. I was interested in hearing his reason so I helped him out a bit. "Well it's just what Oz come on you can tell me." I said. Oz sighed and once again started to explain his reason. "It's just that I wanted to put the necklace on you. That the only reason." I felt a bit a relief. At least the reason wasn't something serious; all he wanted was to put the necklace on me. '_How very sweet of him.' _I thought endearingly. "Well what are you waiting for Oz? Put the necklace on me now!" I giggled seeing how his face went to white to pink in an instant. With that he replied with a small ok and started to put the lovely piece of jewelry on my neck.

*Break PoV*

I was about to step out until I heard a light laugh. It was such a pretty laugh, so I was looking for the source. It was soon enough when I found the delightful noise. It was _her_. Luna Stillwater; she had not done anything to me, but she makes me feel things…things that I am unfamiliar and therefore I despise her. I was about to walk away when something caught my eye. It was Oz; he seemed to be putting something on her neck. My eyes now turned their attention on her. She seemed to be in such high spirits because of Oz. I slight amount of resentment hit my soul when I assumed this. '_Why was she so happy with Oz anyway? I could make her just as happy even happier I bet. Wait…ugh stop this type of thinking this instant! Get it together Break!'_

I quickly went inside the mansion and went into the music room where I can clear my mind and get my head in check. When I stepped inside the music room I quickly took a sit in front of the piano. I took out my song sheets and started to play. '_Music is the best cure for a muddled state of mind.' _I thought as I played my perplexed emotions away. As time went by it almost seemed as if nothing was real; everything felt light and relaxed. It felt like all a dream. Then a simple creek of the door snapped me out of my enchantment. I stopped playing my wonderful melody and slowly turned around. It seems that I have been watched all this time. Luna stepped into the music room and gave me an angry stare. It seems she was not fond of me as I am not fond of her. "You awfully amazing aren't Xerxes Break?" Her words came out like venom. "Indeed I am and if you don't mind I suggest you leave before I too get irritated by your presence." I replied coldly. "Fine I'll leave you be. You angry me so Xerxes Break." And with that she left the room. As she left she took the wonderful sound of music and my dream like state with her. Now it seemed as the room had chilled, the colors have dulled and the world has stopped for no love was in its presences.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Luna's PoV*

As I left the music room I felt some satisfaction and guilt at the same time. _'Why do I dislike him so very much? Just because he didn't notice me doesn't mean I have to be a jerk to him. Well he doesn't like me anyway so why bother being nice right? Well if I was him I probably wouldn't like me either being nothing but rude and sarcastic.'_ I sighed loudly and decided to apologize to him about my current behavior. I still wondered what really bothered me about having Xerxes Break around. Just then I see Sharon coming towards me. "Hello Luna. You look awfully puzzled. Is something troubling you?" I tried to read her face. I know she's close with Xerxes Break, so I figured she might be asking because Break might get some satisfaction of knowing something was bothering me. "Not really…" I said unconvincingly. Of course I suspected she wouldn't fall for my lame answer. "Luna-Chan your answer was most unconvincing now please, tell me what's wrong. Does this have something to do with Break?"I turned my face in embarrassment. " … I suppose you can say this." I said reluctantly. Sharon smile; it was such a pleasant smile it made me feel slightly better. "You can tell me about it if you want." I looked at her and came to the conclusion that I trusted her enough that I could talk to her my miniature problem. So I spilled out all my emotions and my problems to her. All she did was nod and listen. This comforted me somehow; that she never asked a single question when I was talking to her she just sat and listened. The she finally spoke up. "Luna-Chan I don't think you dislike Break at all in fact I think it's quite the opposite." This surprised me; then out of nowhere I laughed. "Hahaha! You must be joking right?" She looked as serious as she could possibly be. "I think you should give it some thought Luna-Chan you might like Break more than you think." I still thought the possibility of that was one in a million; that is until she did this. "What if I told you I was in love with Break?" This shocked me and I fell into a state of sadness. I looked down and blushed and said sadly "Well that's nice isn't it." The she smiled as if something was funny. "See you do have feelings for Break you've just hidden it with signs of dislike. Personally I think its cute covering up your feelings with dislike and not even knowing it." Her saying this kind of annoyed me; it made me feel like such a school girl, but I got over it quickly. I smiled gently at her and gave her a long embrace. "Thank you so much." I whispered in her ear and then I left to return to my home hopefully returning tomorrow.

*Oz's PoV*

I overheard everything Luna and Sharon were saying. Everything I heard seemed so unreal. My feelings for Luna grew much more than I thought they would and yet now I hear that she is in love with Break. This angered me. Break doesn't even like her and yet she falls for him! Then I felt a huge resentment for Xerxes Break._ 'How dare he steal Luna away from me! He doesn't even do anything to deserve her! Ugh!'_ I then walked into the music room and decided to take out my angry on the one who enraged me the most at the moment. Xerxes Break.

*Break's PoV*

I was still in the music room, rethinking everything that just happened. Then once again a simple creek of the door interpreted me. I turned and glared thinking it would be Luna Stillwater once again, but it was Oz. I quickly smiled and asked "Well hello Oz what brings you here?" He didn't answer; he seemed to be glaring at me. "Why do you do this to me Break hmm? Is it so wrong to like someone else, maybe you were jealous of my liking her and slowly getting over Sharon-Chan so you went and had to steal her away from me." This confused me I had no idea what he was talking about, but he sure seemed furious about it. "I do not understand what you are talking about Oz I have not stolen anyone in anyway. It seems these were the wrong choice of words for with that Oz's emotions had exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVENT STOLEN ANYONE YOU STOLE MY PRECIOUS LUNA-CHAN AWAY FROM ME YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" Now **this **frustrated me. "What in god's name gave you that idea? If you haven't notice Miss Luna and I do not get along and greatly dislike each other!" Saying this just raised the flame in the fire of Oz's rage. "PLEASE LIKE SHE COULD EVER DISLIKE **YOU! **YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HER TALKING TO SHARON-CHAN! ALL SHE COULD TALK ABOUT WAS BREAK THIS AND BREAK THAT; I BET YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT HER YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO ADMIT IT!" And with this I snapped. "I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR MISS LUNA! AND EVEN IF I DID IT WOULDN'T EVEN MATTER I STILL WOULDN'T CHASE AFTER HER. SO GO RUN ALONG AND THINK ABOUT YOUR SO CALLED "**PRESCIOUS **LUNA-CHAN" I ALSO COULDN'T CARE ANY LESS ABOUT HER FEELINGS FOR ME SO NEXT TIME YOU SEE HER TELL HER I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT HER OR HER PATHETIC FEELINGS!" Oz seemed satisfied with my words and left with great pride although I on the other hand regretted every word I said. I didn't mean anything of what I said it was just Oz infuriated me so that it just seemed to come out. What Oz said made me think. I will admit I am attracted to Luna Stillwater, but that was it nothing else. Then I thought about her laugh and the how I felt when Oz gave her that necklace. '_Lousy Bastard'_ With this it became clear that I was not only attracted to her but also maybe falling for her. '_O boy...'_ Those were my last thought of the day for when I looked at the clock that was placed neatly near the piano it was 12:41. "My my, what a day it has been…what a day indeed well I'll be off to bed now" speaking to no one, but myself. I stood up and proceeded to my quarters.

*Next Day*

*Luna's PoV*

I woke up as early 6 am so I can go over Oz's place. I took a nice warm shower and found my cutest outfit. _'If I'm going to apologize I might as well look cute especially after I finally accepted my feelings for Break. I also want to look my best and a little flirty.' _I'm usually not a flirt, but I think getting to Break after what I've been doing to him an apology might not be enough. I walked out the front door and straight to Oz's place. After about an hour an half of walking I was finally there and my feet were killing me! "I never should have worn my heels to walk to the mansion." I said aloud. I knocked on the door and not to my surprise Oz opened the door. Oz looked somehow …different. Oz said in a flirty tone "Well hello if it isn't the prettiest thing in town don't you look like something to bite into" he finished with a smirk. This made me blush. Oz's smirk grew even wider "Aw isn't that cute you're as red as an apple." He lifted my chin and went close to my face as if he were about to kiss me. I didn't know what to do; I was freaking out, but luckily I didn't need to do anything.

"My, my what do we have here?" I recognized who it was anywhere. My face was even redder than before. Ever since I and Sharon had that talk I haven't really figured out how to act around Break yet, since as you all know I use to act like I disliked him. "Nothing! Oz was just letting me in!" I said quickly. '_It had to be him that had to see this how embarrassing!' _I thought to myself. I turned to Oz, whose flirty expression and tone had completely faded and seemed to be looking angrily at Break. "Yea we didn't do anything Break...but it's not like you care if we did anyway." Oz grinned slyly as if he knew something. Break's expression also changed as if he was taken aback by him saying this. "Well enough about that I am here to talk to Miss Luna about something. You may talk to her after I'm finished" Break said looking directly at me. I didn't show it in my expression, but I was super excited that he wanted to talk to me. "Come along Miss Luna we must not waste time." Break said, while he grabbed my hand and took me away to the balcony.

*Break PoV*

I grabbed her hand and took her towards the balcony. Her hands fit perfectly in my hand. I turned around to see her expression she looked calm. At that moment I realized how much taller I was than her, she looked so very tiny compared to me it was very cute. I also noticed her outfit, which was also very cute. We finally arrived at the balcony. It was nice and breezy outside, and to my surprise there was a table with two chairs and sweets placed on the table." O Break how nice this is…well since you needed to talk to me I want to tell you something first." Luna spoke in a soft tone. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you lately and was wondering if we can start all over." She didn't face me; she was looking down and looked red in the face. I figured it was because she was just really nervous. "O well that's very nice of you. I didn't treat you very kindly either so I apologize as well, but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about. Let us take a seat shall we."

We went toward the table. She and I took a seat. I took some cake and I looked straight at her. She really did look beautiful. Then a hard breeze blew her hair and then for that moment I showed my affection for her. I reached out for her flawless face and pulled her into an intense passionate kiss. Then I quickly recoiled. I looked at her to see her reaction. She seemed stunned that this happened so quickly. "I'm sorry I was very out of place I –"That's all I got out before she put her finger on my lips. "We can talk later ok? It seems like you need to think." She came close to me and gave me a quick kiss then whispered "O and by the way I like you…a lot." She turned on her heels and then left me to think. I took my fork and popped some of the delightful cake in my mouth. "O boy I really am I in trouble with her." I laughed to myself and took another bite of my glorious sweets.

*Luna's PoV*

I was in bliss. Break kissed me! I skipped down the hall and saw Oz again. I felt slightly awkward being around him after what happened this morning. "So how did the "talk" go?" He seemed slightly peeved. "It went good…" I tried to hide it, but I failed I couldn't help but smile when I thought of our little talk. "I see… he must have hurt your feelings real bad after all I was supposed to tell you first." Oz's expression turned into an evil grin as if he knew something that I didn't want to know. "…What do you mean?" "O nothing really he just told me to tell you that he doesn't care about you or your pathetic feelings." I felt as if I'd be slapped in the face and kicked in the gut. "Wh-what he would never say that! You're lying!" I yelled holding my hands close to my heart because it seems that at any moment it would break apart. "O but he did say it. Those were his exact words too. He said them to me in the music room the other day." I fell to the floor for my knees felt like they were kicked right under me. I tear was running down my face; I didn't even notice it. "You're lying…you're lying…he would never say that." I slowly looked up at Oz. He's expression was full of sorrow and pity. He was telling the truth. "Luna…I'm sorry I didn't want to tell you this, but Break just wanted you out of his life he said you were so annoying and ugly inside and out. I don't think that though. I think you're beautiful. I overheard you and Sharon talking the other day and I know me saying this to you must be hard." I started to cry even more now. Then I felt arms around me. I looked up and Oz gave me a quick kiss. "I'll always be here for you…" I didn't know what to do; I was so confused about things. "Oz… I'm so confused." He pulled me into his chest and I cried; I cried until I blacked out.

I woke hours later in Oz's room. I was placed in his bed and Oz was sitting in a chair besides it. "You took it a lot harder than I thought you've been out cold for about 3 hours." Oz said with a warm smile. My head ached and my heart ached as well. Oz gave me a quick kiss on the head and said "Well now that your up would you like something to eat?" I shook my head no. Then I spoke. "Oz please don't take this the wrong way, but please don't kiss me I need some time to think and you doing that make everything so much more confusing." Oz looked at me a bit hurt, then he reply "Ok anything for you" He picked up my hand and kissed it lightly. "That is the last one." This made me blush. "Uh… I got to get some fresh air." I left and quickly ran outside to the backyard.

*Gil's PoV*

I saw Miss Luna running to what seemed to be the backyard. "What a sweet girl" I said aloud. I know about Oz's feelings for her and I can see why, she was or what appeared to be a sweet and over all nice girl. "I must tell young master about the ball that is taking place tomorrow night." I walked until I reached the young Master's room. "May I come in? I have something most important to tell you." I asked. Oz's quickly replied "O yes! Come in Gil please." I opened the door and he looked in high spirits. "Well I am here to deliver a message to you it seems you have been invited to a ball tomorrow night, Miss Sharon, Xerxes Break and I have also been invited. You are allowed to bring some people; may I suggest Miss Alice and Miss Luna?**" "**That's a splendid idea! You said Break was also invited correct…" he asked. "Indeed I did is there something wrong with that?" Oz quickly turned so I didn't see his expression. "Oh no, nothing is wrong…please make sure Miss Luna stays away from Break. You see Break isn't very fond of her. I have no idea why though." He said. It seemed as if he was choosing his words careful as if he did not want me to know something, but I did not question it. "Well I shall be on my way now. Oh! I mustn't forget the ball starts 8:45; a carriage will pick you up around 7:15." "O ok I shall remember thank you Gil." "You're welcome young Master." I closed the door behind me and proceed to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sharon's PoV

"Oh Break! Isn't this exciting! We are invited to a ball! I just can't hold in my own excitement!" I said twirling around my room in my new gorgeous baby blue sequin dress. "Break doesn't this dress look lovely?" I turned around to see Break looking out the window, half listening to what I was saying. He looked entranced at the window. "Break if you mind me asking why are you looking outside?" Break turned around slightly. "Oh, I am sorry for not setting my attention on you; it seems I have been a bit ….distracted lately. You see it seems that Miss Luna and I have a connection. Also I am infatuated with her." "Oh! Really now she has some real feelings for you ya'know." Break lit up slightly and just replied "I know" and went back to staring out the window. Noticing his reaction as soon as he faced the window it seemed that Miss Luna was outside.

Then he arose from where he was sitting and then spoke." Well, it seems I have spotted Miss Luna, if you will excuse me now, I must ask her something very important." With that he left the room. A smile was spread across my face. I was glad he was happy. Then something else hit me. '_He never answered my question!' _"BREAK YOU NEVER ANWSERED MY QUESTION!" I stopped yelling realizing that he was not going to return for awhile. I turned around to the mirror and decided to judged myself if the dress was lovely or not.

Break PoV

As I looked out the window once more I saw my precious Luna run out to the garden with haste. I decided to go out to the garden to ask her something I've been wanting to ask her since the morning. I turned to Miss Sharon and said I need to speak to Miss Luna because it was very important. As I arrived in the garden I saw her sitting down on a bench near the fountain. '_Aw how cute is that.' _I thought in my mind as I approached her. I snuck up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands. "Guess who~!" I said with a smile on my face. That smile changed in a matter of seconds. "Get off me, Break _**now.**_ " "…pardon?" I said in a slightly confused tone. "You heard me I said get off." She repeated. At this point I was annoyed. "…Did anybody tell you anything that made you upset?" I said, slightly knowing that Oz had something to do with her slight coldness towards me.

She got up from the bench and then turned around to face me. Without even looking at me, her hand met my face in an unpleasant fashion. "How dare you talk to me after all those unpleasant things you told Oz to tell me! You are just using me aren't you! Playing with my feelings just for your own amusement! You don't care about me! You said it yourself; you don't care about me or my pathetic feelings!" Then it hit me '_I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR MISS LUNA! AND EVEN IF I DID IT WOULDN'T EVEN MATTER I STILL WOULDN'T CHASE AFTER HER. SO GO RUN ALONG AND THINK ABOUT YOUR SO CALLED "__**PRESCIOUS **__LUNA-CHAN" I ALSO COULDN'T CARE ANY LESS ABOUT HER FEELINGS FOR ME SO NEXT TIME YOU SEE HER TELL HER I COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT HER OR HER PATHETIC FEELINGS!' _

My awful words started to replay in my mind. I should have known Oz was smart enough to actually tell her my words of rage at that moment. "So are you just going to stand there or are you going to explain what the hell is going on here. Break, answer me!" But all I could do was stand there motionlessly. Everything to me was going in fast motion. "You know what I don't even care what you have to say to me right about now. I can't believe I fell for your twisted tricks of the heart and I was about to think I was in love with you. Xerxes Break, I suggest you stay away from me from here on out or there will be some problems." At that note she left me standing there, feeling as cold as marble and as stiff as a stone. I sat on the bench where she had just got up from and let my emotions take over. For the first time in a long while I actually felt **alone.**

Luna Pov

Filled with anger and sadness I left the scene. I went back inside the mansion, heading towards Oz's room to see if I had left anything behind since I was last there. I looked around briefly before I heard footsteps entering the room I turned around startled, thinking it was Oz, but alas I was wrong it was only Gilbert Nightray. "Did I startle you Miss Luna? If I did I do apologize." he asked in a gentle tone. "Oh no there is no need to apologize I just thought you were someone else that's all. If you do not mind me asking where is Oz?" I said trying to sound as cool as a cucumber and slightly succeeding. "Mister Oz? I do believe he made his way to the market. O! and since you are invited to the ball this evening I do suggest you make your way on home to get into something more appropriate for the occasion." He said in reminding tone.

"A ball? I was not informed that I would be going to a ball." I said slightly aggravated that no one informed me of my invitation. "Really now? It must have slipped Master Oz's mind. He will be inviting you and Miss Alice this evening. I do suggest you come to the ball this evening; it will be filled with music and everything else imaginable." "Interesting, at when will the ball start exactly?" I asked, as I actually considered going to this ball. "It starts at 8:45 but you must be here at 7:15 or we must leave without you." Gil replied. "Ok thank you. I shall go check with my mother to see if it's ok, since father is out of town." I answered back. "Certainly but please be quick about it for it would be disappointing to wait for you and you not show up. Now again I suggest you go home and get an answer to see if you may go or not, then come back here with a more appropriate attire." Gil said promptly. I nodded, looked around once more and left the mansion, making my way to my house to see whether I can attend this nighttime get away.

Oz PoV

I came back from the market with a few things in my hand. I opened the front door and made my way towards the kitchen. I placed my things down and headed toward my bedroom. While I was on my to the room, I stopped at a window to look outside into the garden. Luckily this specific window had the perfect view of the garden. '_I wonder if Luna-Chan has returned yet.' _I thought most curiously. It wasn't very long until that question was answered. "If you are wondering were Miss Luna went, she left moments ago. It seemed that you had forgotten to tell her about the ball this evening, so she returned home to get approval of attending tonight." The ball completely slipped my mind. "O yes! The ball I had completely forgotten about it. It starts this evening does it not?" "Indeed it does young Master. May a make a suggestion that you start getting ready? It will not be long before it starts. I surely hope Miss Luna arrives tonight. It would be a pity if she not show up." Gil replied in a slightly concerned tone. A blush came to my face. My emotions still surface time and again when she is mentioned. "Indeed it shall be a pity." I said in a quiet tone. Gil stared at me strangely. I must say I really didn't enjoy this look. "Um excuse me Gil? I really don't appreciate the look you are giving me at the moment. I would be pleased if you stopped." I said, trying not to sound rude. "Oh pardon me. I was just thinking. Now if you excuse me I must attend to see that Little Ms Rabbit is getting ready and not doing something stupid." He replied and went on his way. As he left, I went on my way to my bedroom once more. When I arrived at my room I noticed something. It wasn't that my room was out of order or something as such, it was that something was placed on the bed where Luna-Chan had spent some time in when she was out cold. I walked a bit closer to get a better look at the object. I was slightly annoyed at the little object since now that I have gotten closer it was obvious it was from Xerxes Break. It was a lollipop; on top of it was a small note. As annoyed as I was I decided to read the tiny note. _**Dear Oz, it seems both of our eyes are set on one prize yes? At the moment Miss Luna is upset with me because it seems you actually used my own quotes against me**__. _I smirked at this. '_That, my friend is what using your own words against you is all about'_ I thought to myself, then I continued to read. _**It seems that you are winning in this little game we have. But alas I must say that, no matter how hard you try that I will bring home my prize. This little game has just gotten harder for you have still forgotten, even though she is upset at the moment. She has feelings for me and not you. It seems that our war has begun. **_At that the note had ended. I smirked and said " Indeed our war has begun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Luna's PoV

I arrived home a little after 6:00 p.m, so I didn't have much time to spare. "Mother I'm home! I have something very important to ask you!" I shouted when I passed through my front door. "Calm down child. You're awfully loud for this time of day. Now come darling, I am in the kitchen." I dashed into the kitchen and took a sit at the kitchen table. "Mother I have something to ask you." I said panting, out of breath from my previous action. My mother giggled. "Yes I'm aware of that, Luna. Now please ask the question already, as you can see, I am a bit busy at the moment." Not really noticing until now I realized she was cooking dinner for us. I shot of guilt struck my heart. '_How selfish can I be? I can't leave mother to eat dinner alone. She is already started to cook for the both of us." _I started to think sadly. "Well, I'm waiting to hear the question sweetheart."

I looked up to see that my mother stopped what she was doing and took a seat next to me at the table. "Oh…never mind it wasn't as important as I thought it was." I was about to get up from the table, my mother took my hand. "Luna Stillwater you are not going anywhere until I hear what this question is." I rolled my eyes and smiled realizing that she was not going to let me leave until I tell her my question. "Alright… well you see I was invited to a ball tonight and wasn't informed until just today. The ball starts at 8:45 tonight, but I must arrive at the Vessalius mansion at 7:15. I wanted your approval to see if I may go night."

Thinking she was going to say no, I stood up and was about to go to my quarters. "Now hold on their missy. You're going to that ball tonight. Hurry up and get dressed! Oh, my little girl is going to her first ball how exciting!" "But mom…I don't want to leave you alone for dinner." I replied. She gave me a stern look. "Honey I'm a grown women. I think I can take care of myself. Now look it's already 6:18 you get your butt upstairs and get dress I do NOT want you to be late for this understood? "Just when I was going to say something, she jumped in saying "GO!" I ran upstairs quickly putting on my best dress, fixing my hair and putting a slight amount of makeup. I ran back down stair and was ready to jump out the door when I stopped and turned around. "Mother?" I said, getting her attention once more. "Yes~." She said in a cheerful tone. "I love you." I said, meaning every word. She smiled and just said "I know." Then I ran out the door, running to make it to my nighttime getaway.

Gil PoV

"Oh my, if Miss Luna does not arrive soon we will have to leave without her." I said aloud. I was in front of the mansion, waiting for our carriages to arrive, along besides me were Break, Little Miss B-Rabbit, Sharon and Oz. "She's coming, don't worry so much Gil." Oz said confidently. "You seem a bit too sure of yourself, Oz. Maybe you should get some candy to keep your mouth shut." Break said with a smile, but the aura around him was surely not a pleasant one. "Maybe you should eat some candy yourself, Break. It might help you from saying stupid things." Oz replied annoyed.

I have noticed that every since Miss Luna came along, those two haven't shown each other any kindness what so ever. "Well it seems that your worry can come to an end now, Gilbert, our little princess has arrived." Break said to me, obviously ignoring Master Oz's rude reply. Oz looked slightly fumed at his "little princess" comment. "Really now?" I replied. I looked around and then saw here running towards us. "I am so very sorry for making you wait! I hope this is dress is appropriate enough for the occasion."She said out of breath.

I looked at her attire to see if it was proper or not. She had two pink bows in her hair that made two little pigtails. She also wore light pink dress that went to her ankles and wore matching shoes. "You are dressed fine." I replied. Personally I thought she looked like an adorable doll that you would see in a little girl's doll house. "Gil, the carriages have arrived." Sharon informed me. Two black carriages pulled up in front of us, ready to take us away in the night. "Alright now everyone takes a seat in the carriages, we do not want to be late." I declared. In the corner of my eye I saw that Break was trying to talk to Miss Luna, maybe trying to convince her to ride in the same carriage as he. She clearly looked irritated at him and rushed into a different carriage. "I wonder what happened with those two; it seemed they were getting along just fine before." I said aloud. "Those two, you mean Xerxes Break and Luna? Break is clearly annoying her and she just want him to leave her alone. He just doesn't understand that." Oz replied. He sounded like he was saying this so Break could hear him. "Well…ok then. Come now we must be going." I said, in slight doubt that what Master Oz said was completely true. After that we jumped into and started on our way.

Break's PoV

"Well it seems that your worry can come to an end how, Gilbert, our little princess has arrived." I said, with the intent of getting Oz's annoyed. Judging by his expression, it seems I had succeeded. It brings me much joy to see that I'm getting under Oz's skin. Since we are now in war I am trying to get him as annoyed as possible, mainly for my own amusement. I turned to take a better look at Luna. '_She looks exquisite tonight." _I thought. I made my way towards her slowly, knowing that if she noticed me walking towards here she would probably be fumed again and take off in the other direction. I quietly snuck up behind her and whispered. "You look beautiful tonight you know." She jumped slightly, giggled, and then said. "Thank you! ~" She turned around with a smile and then she froze. "…O…it's you. I told you that if you approach me there are going to be some problems. Now what do you want?" "Why, is that how you act when someone compliments you? You made me quite sad now Luna-Chan." I replied to her cold question. "You didn't answer me. Now what do you want?" Her angry really showing now. "Luna-Chan, how long are you going to stay mad at me? Look come in my carriage and we shall sent things straight ok?" I said while grabbing her hand towards the carriage. "NO!" She jerks her hand away from mine. I turned around and saw her face. She didn't look mad; she just looked really upset and miserable. "Luna-Chan…?" I was truly concerned, I know seeing me must upset her, but I wouldn't think this much though. "Do NOT call me that Break." Her voice cracking, as if she was about to cry. "Luna- Chan please, I-"That was all I got to say when she interrupted me to say said. "Please…please Break...just leave me alone. I do not want to go and talk with you just yet. I'm really confused about…things right now. Please just let me be!" Her anger rose up again and she quickly ran into a different carriage. Instead of being upset, I just smirked. "Well then, she seems to be getting over it slowly. After all did talk to me. Ah, I love her and her crazy emotions. I'll get her back and then Oz will have the biggest fit. I am counting the days of when I get to see that." I said cheerfully to myself. Then I walked towards the carriage and stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

id:5791355

Chapter 5

Oz's PoV

Luna quickly jumped into the carriage and took a sit next to me. I looked at her and gave her a warm smile because I knew she was upset. I grabbed her hand and looked at her. "I can see your upset. Try to calm down please; after all you don't want your emotions to ruin your evening tonight do you?" She looked at me, still obviously upset, but she managed to make a sad smile. "I'm ok; really I am. You don't need to be worried about me." I knew she didn't really feel that way, but I accepted that anyway. I felt warmth in my heart when I realized she didn't let go of my hand. "Gil, how long until we arrive at our destination?" I asked impatiently. "In about an hour young master." "Good, it won't be much longer then." I said.

I looked at Luna and felt pity. She was so sad I wanted to help. "Luna, I got an idea, how about you take a little nap on the way. You'll feel better if you do." I suggested to her. She looked at me and then agreed. "You may use my shoulder as a pillow if you want, my dear." I said, with a slightly flirty tone. "…Alright." She said, not really sure if she should or not. She laid her head on my shoulder and then drifted off to sleep. I looked at her, with my eyes half open and thought she looked so peaceful. "The pieces are in place, and I shall win the prize." I said in a whispering, but singing tone. Then I waited patiently until we arrived.

Luna's PoV

I must have fallen into a deep sleep on Oz, because the next thing I know, were already at our destination. "Wow…were here already?" I said, still sleepy. Oz chuckled. "Why yes so it seems." I stepped out of the carriage and looked around. It was a very pretty sight. We were surrounded by lovely looking flowers and trees. Beyond the trees and flowers was a mansion and a whole bunch of people gathered in front of it. "Let's get moving now." Gilbert said. "Alright let's go!" I said in excitement. I had a feeling of such joy and excitement. This was so new to me, I didn't even know what to expect. I smiled and started to run toward the crowd of people. "Luna! Wait for us!" I heard Oz laugh and Gil sigh. I stopped, turned around to wave at them and continued to run towards the crowd, as I hoped for the unexpected.

Gilbert PoV

"That girl needs to calm down." I sighed. Rima just bolted into the crowd of people leaving us far behind. "Oh lighten up a bit, Gil. She's just excited. I think this might be her first Ball." Oz said freely. '_I suppose he's right about that. This probably is her first Ball, so this all must be new and exciting.' _I thought. "I understand that, but she didn't need to leave us behind. " I said in an annoyed tone. Oz just gave me a look and laughed. "Stop complaining or I'll make you hang out with Alice." And with that I just stayed quiet and walked quickly towards the crowd, praying I don't have to hang around that annoying rabbit.

Oz PoV

We soon caught up with Luna. '_It's such a beautiful night out.' _I thought. "Oh! I'm so happy you were able to come Sir Oz!" I turned around and saw the women that invited us. Her name is Lilian Heartling. "Ah! Lilian, it's a pleasure to see you again." I bow before her as a sign of manners. "Oh Oz, you polite boy, I am just so happy you were able to arrive. Where are the other guests though? I invited Sharon and Xerxes as well." I looked around to see that they have yet to arrive. "It seems they are a bit late. Do not worry, Lilian for they are on their way." I replied. "Very well then but before I forget, who were two girls that were with you?" Lilian asked a bit curiously. "Well the one with the very long dark hair is Alice and the other girl is Luna Stillwater." I answered back. I was getting slightly restless and wanted to go somewhere else. I politely said farewell and walked around . "My,my it's a lot bigger than I remember don't you agree, Oz?" "Lilian is looking for you, Xerxes. It's best to tell here Sharon and you here." Xerxes sighed and then spoke. "Very well then. You are determined aren't you?" " As determined as ever." He chuckled as it was a joke and then left me and was out of my sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Xerxes PoV.

After my short conversation with Oz, I went to find Lilian. Oz was right about one thing, I should tell Lilian that we had arrived. "Oh Break you arrived I was getting worried!" It obvious this was Lilian. She was always kind of bubbly. "Ah yes Sharon and I have arrived. So sorry to make you wait." She smiled and grabbed my hand. "I'm so happy you were able to show you, Break." She said in a flirty tone. I smiled and took my hand back. This isn't the first time I met Lilian, and sadly her actions towards me are always like this. I turned around to walk away but she grabbed my hand once more. "Why don't we dance Break hmm?" "Um…I should be getting back to Sharon, Lilian. I'm truly sorry, but maybe another time." I didn't really need to look for Sharon. She is fine on her own, but I didn't want to be rude so I made an excuse that seems legitimate. She seemed disappointed, but answered. "Oh. Alright then, another time then I suppose." She walked away to talk to other people after that. I sighed. I didn't want to make her disappointed but she needs to realize that I'm not interested. Realizing that I truly had nothing to do, I decided to do what I said I would and started to look for Sharon.

Luna's PoV

Everything was like a dream. Everything was beautiful. There were fancy drinks, food and beautiful people everywhere. I felt so different, like I don't belong here but I felt happy. A feminine voice broke through my dream state and said a few things. "Alright! Everyone settle down now. Thank you all for coming! As you all know I am Lilian Heartling. We are now taking this party inside now please gather all your belongings and enter inside please! Oh and most importantly have a good time!" "Oh well it seems it's time to go inside." I looked around to see where everyone was going to enter but I still wasn't able to find the entrance. "It seems you need some help my lady." I turned around to see Break and Sharon together, just about ready to go inside. I looked at Break and he looked like he genuinely wanted to help me. I feel so terrible now, no matter how mad I am and how many horrible things I say he always come back to me."…Yes, I do need help. Help me find the entrance please?" Perked at the fact I wasn't as mad as I was before Break jumped at this opportunity to help. "But, before we go inside I would like to show you something. Sharon you know the way inside, please escort yourself inside that is if you don't mind?" Not seeming to mind at all, Sharon nodded her head and escorted herself inside.

Grabbing my hand, he led me into the mansions garden. "Break, just because I'm letting you do this, that doesn't mean I'm not still angry at you, because I'm still pretty pissed off." "I know, and I realize that, but I think this may make you less angry though." Then, with a flash the garden lit up, beautiful and exotic flowers surrounded everything and lovely moths were flying towards the sky, trying to get to the moon that awaits their arrival in the night sky. I gasped, a sight like this should be painted, it was so beautiful. I was so overwhelmed with emotion, I felt as if I could cry. "Break…this is so beautiful! I've never seen such a beautiful sight in my life!" My face was glowing with happiness over the beauty of the scene. "Yes, it's a gorgeous sight isn't it?" Break said. He got behind me and hugged me from behind." Look, Luna …I'm sorry I made you so upset, I really am. Can you please forgive me?" I released myself from his grip and turned to face him. He looked like he was truly sorry. "Luna…don't make me beg." I sighed, this man, he makes me feel so different, I can't be mad at him forever. '_I guess it's something I just have to do.'_ "Alright…fine. I forgive you." I said in a defeated tone. "Thank you, Luna." I looked up at him and he smiled. "You really do look beautiful tonight." He said. Then, we started to move closer together, our faces moving in closer and closer in until our lips finally touched. We kissed for some time until we both needed to breathe. Break chuckled and I gave him a confused look. "It's nothing. Come on; let's go inside before people start getting curious of our whereabouts." He started to walk away, until I stopped him. "Hmmm? Something wrong?" I just smiled and grabbed his hand. "No, nothing at all." And we walked into the mansion, hand and hand, and both of our faces beaming with delight and happiness.

Sharon's Pov

'_Break seems to be taking an awfully long time. I hope nothing bad happened." _ Just as I thought this, I see both Break and Luna come inside the mansion, hand in hand. This made me very excited and cheery. I ran over to both of them and started to speak. "So, it seems that you two are getting along again!" I seemed so excited about this. I didn't like to see Break upset and I supported this relationship completely, I thought it was very cute and that they were both good for each other, there both weird enough for each other. Luna may not seem like it, but she can be just as odd as Xerxes at times. "Yes, we're getting along just fine!" Luna said, smiling, her mood entirely different from early. I'm glad she is happy as well; she's an overall sweet girl. "Well, that's good. Now that you're both here, go and enjoy yourselves! There is going to a dance soon, so hurry and get a bite to eat before that happens." "Oh that seems like a great idea! I'm going to get a bite to eat before the dance alright Break." Luna stated. Xerxes nodded and smiled at me, showing me that things were going well. Since I had other things to attend to, I decided to take my leave. I waved them goodbye and went somewhere else in the Ballroom hall.

Xerxes PoV

After Sharon left and Luna walking toward the food to get a bite to eat, I decided to take a seat at a table that was placed not too far away from the buffet table and wait. While waiting, I noticed Lilian walking towards my direction. _'Lilian, please, why can't you take a hint?'_ As expected, she walked over to me and decided to sit herself down. Trying to not really make eye contact, I looked around the Ballroom hall.

"Hello, Lilian." I said, trying to too seem impatient with her. She didn't waste any time in getting to what she wanted to talk about. "Xerxes, who is that girl?" Her tone of voice seemed irritated. I smirked and didn't reply, liking her irritation, but only by nature since I like to irritate people for my own amusement. Not liking this, she asked again, only more loudly and aggravated. "Xerxes, who is that girl?" Becoming less amused by the minute, I answered her question. "That girl is Luna Stillwater, why do you ask?" Lilian ignored my question, and replied with another question of her own. "I don't remember inviting her, why is she here? Did you invite her?" Now not looking at me, but instead throwing dagger eyes in Luna's direction. "Actually, Oz invited her. If you have a problem with his decision of guest, you should talk to him about it perhaps." "Maybe I will, you seem awfully friendly with her?" Looking at her, I just shrugged and replied "Nothing wrong with that is there?" "You know, if she's Oz's date, you should leave her to be Oz's date. It's rude to steal people's dates you know." Lilian said, not even trying to hide her aggravation. "It's also rude to go and start prying in other people's business, don't you agree."

This was the last of our conversation, because Luna came back with all the food her heart desired, which was a lot. It surprised me that she even wanted this much, due to her petite figure.

"I'm back! Ha-ha man, I know I probably shouldn't have gotten so much food, but I couldn't help it everything looked so good!" Luna giggled as she reached the table. She caught sight of Lilian and started to introduce herself. "Hello, my name is Lun- "That was all she was able to say, before Lilian interrupted her. " I already know who you are. Well, it was nice talking to you, Break but I'm afraid I must take my leave, I have some things I need to talk to Oz about." Then she got up and left.

(( Oh my gosh! I'm not dead? What is this I don't even! .! Yes, well, since I'm getting my life back together I decided to write again and well I did this! Thank you for the people that read this story, you guys really do make me happy, and I'm sorry that I basically fell off the planet for a while, I promise that won't happen again. Things in my life are…kinda getting better I guess so I decided to finish this chapter. Hehe well there are more chapters to come! I forgot how much fun writing is…I thank all of you guys for liking this story, I try to be a good story writer, it's a lot of fun and it makes me happy that people enjoy this. Thank you 3333))


End file.
